


The Perfect Crime

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gwaine and Elena are nearly caught by Lord Godwyn.
Relationships: Elena/Gwaine (Merlin)





	The Perfect Crime

Gwaine was a fantastic lover.  
  
He was dedicated, consistent and always willing to show Elena a good time. She didn’t know how she survived twenty years without him. He could do things to her that made her squeak with delight and blush with guilty pleasure. It wasn’t just a case of where he placed his tongue or the way she felt when his torso was pressed up against hers... he was charmingly romantic too.  
  
Most men gave their lovers flowers to butter them up, but Gwaine gave her a frog; a delicious frog which he didn’t even flinch at when she grabbed it by the legs and tucked it into her mouth. He did chuckle nervously, not quite knowing what to think... but he knew she liked frogs and always tried to find her the best ones.  
  
Elena wasn’t forthcoming in letting Gwaine into her chambers, though. However once he was in them, she never regretted it. In fact she was often reluctant to let him leave. She wasn’t used to male attention...  
  
Of course if the guards or her father caught them together, Gwaine was certain to have his head chopped off. Her father was a liberal man but he’d definitely be upset and horrified if he knew his little girl like to ‘the handsome stranger’ to her bed at night (and during the day, actually.)  
  
“Whatever happened to that nanny of yours?” Gwaine asked curiously, removing his shirt.  
  
Elena was sitting cross-legged on the bed. She shrugged and leaned over to undo his trousers herself. She was getting more comfortable in her sexuality now. It made her feel quite empowered, even for a princess.  
  
“She just disappeared,” she replied quietly. “I miss her sometimes but... I think I’ve outgrown her now. I can look after myself.”  
  
It hadn’t been easy hiding Gwaine from Grunhilda. If she had found out she would _definitely_ have not approved. She had her heart set on the idea that Elena would one day be a queen but Gwaine was an impoverished knight’s son who couldn’t secure her future. That made her very sad. They were good friends, even if they were friends ‘with benefits’. There were even times when Elena thought she might love Gwaine...  
  
It was best not to think about that now.  
  
“You’ve always been pretty independent,” Gwaine agreed, kicking off his hose and quite comfortably slipping into bed next to Elena as she shifted aside for him. “I don’t see why you needed her to be honest.”  
  
Elena slouched down to bury her head in the pillow, smiling up at him. Gwaine leaned down to kiss her. The feeling of his beard and stubble tickled her face in a way she had grown to like over the past year. She could feel his sinew through her light smock and it made her stomach burn with anticipation. She could never second guess Gwaine as to what he would decide to do once they were in bed.  
  
Sometimes he would apply his fingers, sometimes it would be his tongue and sometimes, when the timing was right, they would actually make love. She always liked it when they were able to do that. Gwaine looked like a brash scoundrel but he was actually a very sweet lover. At least Elena thought so.  
  
He felt him gently run his hand down her stomach towards that delicate point of her. She had never even known that existed before Gwaine showed it to her. He even explained how she could use it to pleasure herself when he wasn’t there. He really was a God send.  
  
Elena squeaked as Gwaine teased it while narrowly dipping his fingers inside her to help her loosen up. She always had a habit of getting nervous and he knew best how to relax her. He used his right hand to work her while using his left to gently stroke her hip. It always worked.  
  
“Do you want me to do anything?” she sighed after a minute, really starting to loosen up and feel ready for whatever was coming next. She looked down and noted, “You’re not quite there yet.”  
  
Gwaine laughed, “Be my guest.”  
  
Elena reached between them to stroke the head of Gwaine’s cock. She could feel it growing against her caresses. She always liked to note the shape and length of the thing. She didn’t know much about other men but she had long since decided Gwaine’s length and shape was ‘ideal’ for her. It never disappointed her.  
  
Once Gwaine was ready and Elena had already been hit by repeated shocks of pleasure as he played upon her clit, she placed him at her core and rested her hands on his shoulders.  
  
Gwaine seemed reluctant. It was the only time she ever saw him uncertain of himself, almost as if he felt bad in doing this – as if he was taking advantage. He wasn’t but he sometimes wondered.  
  
“Elena,” he said huskily in that deep, throbbing voice of his.  
  
It sent shivers down Elena’s spine; she had never met a man who could say her name with the same passion that Gwaine did.  
  
“Stop being silly!” she found herself snapping at him. “You always do this, Gwaine. I told you earlier it is fine.”  
  
He wasn’t going to argue with her. He pushed carefully into her. Almost as soon as Gwaine was in placed his fingers against her clit again before pulling out and slipping softly back in again. Elena gasped, enjoying the feeling of just having him there. She felt comfortable with him.  
  
She wasn’t a fool, she suspected that when he was out and about travelling he met plenty of women and probably did with them what he did with her. Yet Elena also felt that she and Gwaine had an understanding. He understood her in a way other people didn’t. Like the first time they kissed, she had burped. She had never been so humiliated but he, after recoiling for five seconds, just started laughing. “I know what it’s like to feel like an outcast,” he said understandingly, and leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
Just as they began to get into a steady pace there was a knock at the door. Elena gasped. Gwaine stopped still. “W-who is it?” Elena called cautiously.  
  
“Elena, dear, it’s me!” called her father through the door. “May I come in?”  
  
“No,” the princess cried frantically. “I mean, just a minute...”  
  
Immediately Elena and Gwaine were forced to pull apart. She leaped out of bed to put her dress back on quickly while Gwaine wrapped a blanket around him and rolled under her bed. Elena stood in front of her mirror trying to right her dress, but she was still shaking from the welling up unfulfilled desire and the fear her father might catch her.  
  
“Elena?” her father called again, and opened the door.  
  
Elena turned around in shock, completely red with embarrassment and in complete disorder. How was she to explain this to him? Her maid had dressed her perfectly well this morning—  
  
“You shouldn’t just barge in, father!” she said anxiously.  
  
He was taken a little aback, “I’m sorry, my dear. I just wanted to let you know that we’ll be having lunch late today – cook isn’t feeling well, poor thing. I’ve had to bring someone in.”  
  
Elena nodded, “Fine, fine. Goodbye!”  
  
Lord Godwyn chuckled, “Alright, alright I can see you don’t want me in here so I’ll go.”  
  
He didn’t ask any questions nor did he seem surprised to see the disorder of her clothes, or even the rumbled bed sheets. He had no reason to, of course. He was used to twenty-years of everything about Elena being a mess. It was the vaguely well-presented and non-burping Elena he wasn’t used to.  
  
He closed the door behind him and Elena locked it.  
  
Gwaine popped his head out from under the bed with a gasp of relief. “That was a close one.”  
  
“I don’t think we’ve ever cut it this close,” Elena agreed.  
  
She turned around to face him. The moment she saw him naked again her first thought was whether it was foolish or indecent of them to just carry on.  
  
 _No, of course not!  
_  
Almost immediately Elena tugged off her dress again and they scurried back under the sheets, pulling each other close for a kiss. A minute or two later and Gwaine was back between her legs.  
  
“No interruptions this time,” Elena told him, giving an order and stating fact.  
  
Gwaine nodded, “No interruptions.” 


End file.
